Goblin Invasion
The quest "Goblin Invasion" is one of the first quests obtained by the Nameless Hero upon reaching the Isle of Thieves in Risen 3: Titan Lords. It involves a large incursion of goblins on the island and saving the gnomes from likely annihilation. The quest involves multiple phases and groups of goblins in various locations. If only the main points of the quest are completed, it is worth a total of 1540 glory and 300 gold. If the Trophy series of sub-quests is also completed, the reward becomes 1940 glory and 457 gold. Part 1: The Big Journey (+440 glory) There are 4 goblin camps where the auri culci of gnome shamans are being held. This, in turn, causes the spirits of the shamans to be confused and held captive. Because of their confusion, the shamans will attack on sight, or if a nearby goblin is attacked. Killing the shaman spirits results in -2 Soul per shaman. Additionally, one gnome will die each time a shaman spirit is killed. This can prevent certain quests from being available later. All of the goblin camps are located on the western half of the island, although Kaan (the gnome chieftain) will call them the "north camp," "south camp," "west camp" and "east camp." They are designated on the player's map of the island by small carets (^) pointing in various directions, generally surrounding a small area. The player is to try to sneak into each camp and collect the auri culcis without being noticed. Note, however, that if the player is spotted, he can simply leave to clear an enemy's aggression and try again. Each auri culci returned is worth 55 glory. They should be easy to identify by the player, but specifically they are: Gnome's Sceptre, Seer of Worlds, Skull Thumper, and Opinion Amplifier. Once all of these are returned to Kaan at the gnome village, this phase of the quest is complete. There are 4 sub-quests that will be completed by fulfilling this quest phase. Simply speak with the appropriate gnome after obtaining the auri culci from a camp to receive the reward. You can speak with each either before or after returning the item to Kaan. * Trophy of the North: speak with Ulvi (+100 glory) * Trophy of the West: speak with Kalil (+100 glory and +157 gold) * Trophy of the East: speak with Famir (+100 glory) * Trophy of the South: speak with Melih (+100 glory) Part 2: The Four Leaders (+440 glory) Note that there is a listing for this quest, but no details are shown in the quest log. Additionally, there are no "leader" goblins other than the goblin king, which is handled by the third phase of this quest. It is possible additional goblins were planned for the island and quest originally, but no details have been revealed. Most likely this instead refers to the shamans whose spirits were held captive. It is completed upon returning the final auri culci to Kaan. Part 3: The Goblin King (+440 glory) Apparently a goblin king has set itself up in a series of caverns in roughly the northern center of the island. (On the map, the player will see a cave entrance with a few boards beside or above it, as if a walk has been built out from the cave mouth; this is one entrance to the caverns where the goblin king is found.) This part of the quest is much easier; just kill the goblin king and get the glory immediately. Category:Risen 3 Quests